Lucy
by Arum
Summary: Trois ans après la mort accidentelle de Lucy, tout le monde essaye de tourner la page. Sauf peut-être une personne. NaLu


Une petite song-fic que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Crédit : Le monde de FT est à Hiro Mashima et la chanson est Lucy de Skillet.

*Fairy Tail*

A Magnolia, et plus précisément à Fairy Tail, l'ambiance était plutôt calme, hormis la bagarre qui faisait, bien sur, rage dans la guilde. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un détail. Comme, je le disais, l'ambiance était plutôt calme. Les chaises grimpaient dans les airs, tel des oiseaux prenant leur envol. Les bagarreurs aussi prenaient leur envol pour aller s'écraser sur d'autres membres de la guilde. Bref, une journée normale a Fairy Tail.

Normale ? Pas tout a fait. Pas pour Natsu. Discrètement, il s'était glissé hors de la bagarre générale pour marcher un peu, contrairement a ses habitudes. C'était un jour spécial pour lui. Pour les autres aussi, bien sur, mais celui qui souffrait le plus, c'était lui. Aujourd'hui, 5 Octobre, il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il n'en avait pas envie parce qu'aujourd'hui, il pensait a elle. Une jeune fille blonde, très jolie. Une mage des esprits. Lucy. Aujourd'hui, 5 Octobre, cela faisait exactement trois ans qu'elle était partie, qu'elle avait laissée sa guilde et ses amis qu'elle aimait. Tout ça à cause de lui, Natsu, qui lui avait proposé une mission trop compliqué. Il s'était trop surestimé. Elle en avait payé le prix fort.

Depuis trois ans, la guilde, en particulier Grey, Jubia, Erza, Happy, Reby, Mirajane, Wendy, Charles, tout le monde …, avait essayé de se relever, de sortir du gouffre qu'avait provoqué sa mort, pas Natsu. Lui s'était enfoncé dans cette tragédie, il nageait dedans, tous les jours et ne faisait aucun effort pour s'en sortir. Et il le savait. Il s'enfonçait lentement dans des sables mouvants et refusait l'aide, la main salvatrice de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas en sortir, c'était sa punition. Et il s'en voudrait a jamais.

Les mains dans les poches, le jeunes dragon slayer, avançait, ou plutôt déambulait parmi les passants, seul, le chat bleu étant resté à la guilde. Il ne pouvait que se joindre a la mélancolie ambiante qu'apporte l'arrivée de l'automne, parce que sa vie s'était arrêtée se même jour, il y a trois ans de cela. Il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste et y acheta une douzaine de roses. Comme un zombie, il se dirigea sur un chemin qui le conduisit à un cimetière. Il y entra, cherchant celle de son amie. Non, pas amie. C'était des sentiments plus forts qui animaient la salamandre. Il les avait découverts quand il l'avait perdue. Il alla vers une tombe de marbre, la nettoya un peu et s'accroupit devant elle.

Hey Lucy, I remember your name _(Hé Lucy, je me souviens de ton nom) _  
>I left a dozen roses on your grave today <em>(<em>_J'ai laissé une douzaine de roses sur ta tombe aujourd'hui)  
><em>I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_ (Je suis à genoux dans l'herbe, je balaie les feuilles mortes)  
><em>I just came to talk for a while, _(__Je_ _suis venu pour parler un moment)_

Got some things I need to say _(__Il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de dire)_

-Bonjour Lucy, dit-il avec le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il avait, ça fait longtemps, hein ? Je viens de nettoyer ta tombe. Elle est belle maintenant, comme toi. D'ailleurs, regarde, je t'ai apporté des roses.

Il soupira un peu. Elle lui manquait. A genoux devant l'herbe qui recouvrait sa tombe, il ne faisait que feindre une possible conversation avec elle. Mais ce faux bonheur qu'il se fabriquait ne faisait que ressortir ses larmes qui montaient les unes après les autres. Il les réprima et regarda attentivement le nom gravé de lettre d'or.

-Lucy, je suis venu te parler, un peu. Tu sais, il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de dire.

Now that it's over, _Maintenant que c'est fini_

I just wanna hold her _Je veux juste la tenir dans mes bras_  
>I'd give up all the world to see <em>J'abandonnerai le monde pour voir<em>  
>That little piece of Heaven looking back at me <em>Ce petit morceau de paradis qui me regarde à nouveau<em> 

Now that it's over, _Maintenant que c'est fini_

I just wanna hold her _Je veux juste la tenir dans mes bras_  
>I've gotta live with the choices I made <em>Je dois vivre avec les choix que j'ai fais<em>  
>And I can't live with myself today <em>Et je ne peux pas vivre avec moi-même aujourd'hui<em> 

-C'est fini, dit-il. Ça fais maintenant trois ans que tu nous as quitté. Trois ans que je regrette ce que j'ai fais. Si tu étais là, tu me dirais que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais si je ne t'avais pas demandé de m'accompagner, je n'aurai pas à te regretter comme je le fais aujourd'hui. Lucy, tu me manques, tu me manques trop. C'est comme un vide dans mon cœur. Je t'aime, je m'en suis aperçu trop tard. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais donner pour te prendre a nouveau dans mes bras, pour pouvoir te toucher et sentir a nouveau ton parfum, le seul qui m'enivrai sans que je puisse savoir pourquoi. Lucy, je serai prêt à tout pour te revoir a nouveau, ajouta-t-il, je pourrai même abandonner ce monde pour que toi, mon petit morceau de paradis, me regarde a nouveau. Mais je sais que, malgré tout, malgré mes espérances, c'est fini, tu ne reviendras plus. Et aujourd'hui, ça me pèse trop, j'ai du mal a vivre avec mes choix, même si j'y suis obligé. Tout est de ma faute, je me hais, je ne peux pas vivre avec moi-même aujourd'hui, finit-il en retenant une larme.

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday _Hé Lucy, je me suis souvenu de ton anniversaire_  
>They said it'd bring some closure to say your name <em>Ils ont dit que dire ton nom nous rapprocheraient<br>_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance _Je sais que j'aurais tout fais différemment si j'en avais eu la chance  
><em>But all I got are these roses to give _Mais tout ce que je possède sont ces roses à donner_  
>And they can't help me make amends <em>Et elles ne peuvent pas m'aider à faire amende honorable<br>_

Natsu déposa les fleurs sur l'herbe, devant la pierre tombale de marbre blanc. Il réfléchissait. Il y à peu près deux mois, c'était son anniversaire. Il s'en souvenait bien puisqu'il n'était pas allé à la guilde ce jour là. C'était Grey qui était allé le chercher. Le mage de glace avait essayé de le consoler un peu en lui disant que le nom de la jeune fille les rapprochait. Le dragon ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. En fait il pensait plutôt à cet accident. Accident qui n'aurait jamais du se produire. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il aurait tout fait différemment s'il l'avait pu, s'il en avait eu la chance.

Reprenant ses esprits, il regarda le bouquet, le regard flou à cause des larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Des roses. Tellement peu. Comment se faire pardonner juste avec des roses. Même s'il ne pouvait lui offrir que ça, il le savait, elles ne pouvaient pas l'aider à faire amende honorable.

Now that it's over, _Maintenant que c'est fini_

I just wanna hold her _Je veux juste la tenir dans mes bras_  
>I'd give up all the world to see <em>J'abandonnerai le monde pour voir<em>  
>That little piece of Heaven looking back at me <em>Ce petit morceau de paradis qui me regarde à nouveau<br>_

Now that it's over _Maintenant que c'est fini_

I just wanna hold her _Je veux juste la tenir dans mes bras_  
>I've gotta live with the choices I made <em>Je dois vivre avec les choix que j'ai fais<em>  
>And I can't live with myself today <em>Et je ne peux pas vivre avec moi-même aujourd'hui<em> 

Pourtant il le sait. Il le sait qu'elle ne reviendra pas, que c'est fini. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, c'est maintenant qu'il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras. Parce qu'on ne s'aperçoit qu'on aime réellement quelqu'un que quand on le perd. Il l'avait dit. Il abandonnerait tout pour la revoir à nouveau, elle, son paradis. Et il était sérieux. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, Il se déteste. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se la rejeter. Il doit maintenant vivre avec les choix qu'il a faits. Et, à cause de ça, il ne peut plus vivre avec lui-même aujourd'hui.

Here we are, now you're in my arms _Nous sommes ici, tu es dans mes bras à présent_  
>I never wanted anything so bad <em>Je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose d'aussi mauvais<em>  
>Here we are for a brand new start <em>Nous sommes ici, pour un tout nouveau départ<em>  
>Living the life that we could've had <em>Vivant la vie que nous aurions pu avoir<em>

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand _Moi et Lucy marchons main dans la main_  
>Me and Lucy never wanna end <em>Moi et Lucy, ça ne finira jamais<em>  
>Just another moment in your eyes <em>Juste un autre moment dans tes yeux<em>  
>I'll see you in another life in Heaven <em>Je te verrais dans une autre vie au paradis<em>  
>Where we never say goodbye <em>Où on ne se dit jamais au revoir<br>_

Natsu s'allongea près de la stèle, fatigué et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, il posa la tête contre l'herbe et s'endormi. Il rêvait d'elle. Ou plutôt de lui et d'elle, d'eux. La jolie blonde se tenait debout, sur un nuage. Le jeune dragon slayer sauta sur le nuage de son amie, il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça.

-Lucy, s'exclama-t-il, nous sommes réunis à nouveau. Tu es dans mes bras à présent. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose d'aussi mauvais, d'aussi mal. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement de se qui t'es arrivé, ajouta-t-il en la serrant toujours plus fort dans se bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte. Je ne veux … qu'une autre chance. Je veux te rejoindre pour un nouveau départ. Je veux que nous vivions la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir si je m'étais aperçu plus tôt de mes sentiments. Je nous voie dans des rêves tu sais. Toi et moi, main dans la main. J'ai l'impression que ça ne se finira jamais.

Lucy lui souri. Pour toute réponse, elle le poussa violemment du nuage. Dans sa chute, elle prononça quelques mots destinés à son ami

-Natsu, ne fait pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes. Pas maintenant. Natsu, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Souviens-toi.

Natsu se réveilla brusquement, allongé sur la dalle funeste. Il se releva, époussetant son pantalon et sa chemise, et se rappela de ce qu'avait dit quand elle était morte. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, une main sur sa blessure. Et elle lui avait demandé de vivre pour elle et qu'il se reverrait, le plus tard possible au paradis, un endroit où on ne se dit jamais au revoir. Qu'elle l'attendrait avec toute la patience du monde.

Now that it's over, _Maintenant que c'est fini_

I just wanna hold her _Je veux juste la tenir dans mes bras_  
>I'd give up all the world to see <em>J'abandonnerai le monde pour voir<br>_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me _Ce petit morceau de paradis qui me regarde à nouveau  
><em>  
>Now that it's over, <em>Maintenant que c'est fini<em>

I just wanna hold her _Je veux juste la tenir dans mes bras_  
>I've gotta live with the choices I made<em> Je dois vivre avec les choix que j'ai fais<br>_And I can't live with myself today _Et je ne peux pas vivre avec moi-même aujourd'hui  
><em>

Oui, il l'aime. Oui il aimerait la rejoindre. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il avait oublié cette petite promesse qu'il lui avait faite avant de mourir. C'est fini. Elle ne reviendra plus. Mais elle ne veut pas qu'il vienne la voir. Il l'aime, il fera ce qui lui plait. Et elle ne veut pas qu'il vienne. Il vivra avec ces choix et ses conséquences. Il vivra avec lui-même. Parce qu'elle ne peut plus vivre, il le fera à sa place. Il se releva et sortit discrètement du cimetière, après un dernier coup d'œil à son amie.

Here we are, now you're in my arms _Nous sommes ici, tu es dans mes bras à présent_  
>Here we are for a brand new start <em>Nous sommes ici, pour un tout nouveau départ<br>_I got to live with the choices I've made _Je dois vivre avec les choix que j'ai fais_  
>And I can't live with myself today <em>Et je ne peux pas vivre avec moi-même aujourd'hui<em>

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand _Moi et Lucy marchons main dans la main_  
>Me and Lucy never wanna end <em>Moi et Lucy, ça ne finira jamais<em>  
>I've got to live with the choices I've made <em>Je dois vivre avec les choix que j'avais fais<em>  
>And I can't live with myself today <em>Et je ne peux pas vivre avec moi-même aujourd'hui<br>_  
>Hey Lucy, I remember your name <em>Hé Lucy, je me souviens de ton nom<em>

Il se dirigea vers la guilde, les mains dans les poches. Oui, il allait vivre, pour elle. Même s'il savait qu'il continuerait ces rêves. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, il ne l'oubliera pas. Jamais. Il vivra avec ces choix qu'il a fait et ceux qu'il fait. Il vivra avec lui-même. Pour elle. Natsu releva un peu la tête, profitant du vent frais qu'apportait l'automne sur son visage. Lucy. Il se souviendra toujours de ce nom. Toujours.


End file.
